


Light of the Stars

by WeSayNosoro



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Secret Santa, background chisakao, honestly just sweet happy fluff, most of harohapi and pasupare appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: When Kokoro invites Pastel Palettes to go stargazing with her band, Aya decides to act on the feelings she’s been sitting on for a long time.





	Light of the Stars

Aya had never been stargazing before. It seemed like a fun concept, going up to the tallest hill she could find and lying there all night, watching the constellations and maybe finding a shooting star. But she had never known anyone who wanted to go stargazing, and being an idol had its repercussions, namely being stripped of a lot of free time.

At least, until today. Kokoro had invited all of Hello, Happy World and Pastel Palettes to her observatory to go stargazing, and Aya had been eagerly anticipating this for weeks. She would have fun, drink hot chocolate on the grass, chat with her friends, and even get some good photos for her blog.

And perhaps, she might even tell Hina how she felt.

Every time she thought of what she was planning to do, her cheeks heated up, red like a tomato, and she’d think of backing out.

But she wouldn’t. She had all her friends supporting her.

_“I’m sure Hina-san won’t think any different of you even if she doesn’t like you that way!” Maya said, fiddling with Aya’s microphone._

_“But what if I end up crying? What if I trip over and make a fool of myself? What if-“_

_“Aya-san,” Maya laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her rambling. “We’ll all be there for you. All of Pastel Palettes, and everyone else. You can do this.”_

_A small smile found its way on Aya’s face; she truly was grateful for her friends. Even Maya had stepped out of her comfort zone to offer advice and someone to confide in._

_The door was flung open, and Hina strode in, followed by Chisato and Eve._

_“Hina-chan!” Chisato lightly scolded. “Don’t bang the door like that!”_

_Hina offered a rushed apology, and Aya couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah, she really was in deep._

Aya smiled, wrapping her fluffy pink scarf around her neck. She hurried down the stairs, said goodbye to her family, and went on her way.

—-

She met Chisato at the bottom of Kokoro’s hill, who had a look of pure horror on her face at the prospect of climbing all the way up there. To be fair, both of them disliked any exercise of this kind, so it was good to have a companion.

“This is so hard...” Chisato panted, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She turned to Aya. “Are you finally going to do something about that crush on Hina-chan?”

Aya almost lost her footing, but she decided to own up to it. “Yeah... I hope. How did you get the courage to confess to Kaoru-san?”

Chisato giggled into her hand. “It was rather the opposite. Kaoru ended up declaring her undying love for me at one of her drama performances, and, well, how could I say no?” She flushed at the memory, but turned her face to hide it from Aya.

“Huh, that seems about right for her,” Aya remarked. She looked up to the top of the hill and breathed a sigh of relief. “Looks like we’re almost there.” She scrambled up the last few metres of the hill, having regained some of her energy at the sight of her friends, Chisato following closely behind.

Finally at the top, she resisted the urge to just fall to her knees from the exhaustion. Her eyes scanned the area, seeing Kokoro with all of her band, and the rest of Pastel Palettes all sitting on a large picnic mat. Hina was excitedly chatting to Kokoro, but she brightened up upon noticing Aya, who could only guess she appeared slightly dishevelled from the climb.

“Aya-chan!” Hina called, waving a hand to her. “Over here!” She patted the empty space on the mat next to her, and Aya was all too glad to plop down next to her. Hina snuffled closer until their shoulders touched.

Maya, sitting in front of them, turned her head and offered Aya a smile.

She couldn’t let her friends down. They were all counting on her to do this, and she needed to do it for _herself_. She looked towards Hina, whose eyes were sparkling as she rambled on about the constellations, and warmth surged through her body as she relaxed.

There was no point in getting worked up over this. She would tell Hina how she felt, and maybe, something good would come out of this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru spoke in that dramatic voice of hers.

“Chisato, it is my greatest pleasure to be here today with you. I hope you will accept this gift I found that fits you so well,” she announced, producing something from her bag with a flourish.

It was a rose.

Chisato played along, and Aya had to stifle a laugh at her attempt to remain cool, with two entire bands watching her. “Aww, thank you. I couldn’t find any flowers for you, as none are beautiful enough to match you.”

There was a snort from Misaki, and Chisato smirked, knowing she had won. It was Kaoru’s turn to splutter in surprise rather ungracefully as she covered her quickly reddening face with her hands.

Aya glanced at Hina, who was giggling along to the banter. Would she be able to do something like this with her sometime in the future?

She turned around at the sound of footsteps behind them. Three women in black suits, who Aya had frequently seen hanging around Kokoro and organising the lives for Hello, Happy World, were walking up to them. They each held mugs of coffee on a tray.

“Suits!” Kokoro greeted brightly. “Thanks!” She grabbed a mug on the end and sipped at it, humming in delight.

One by one, all the other girls took the rest of the mugs. Kanon almost dropped hers, but Misaki grabbed it just in time before it fell.

Hina held hers out to Aya. “Cheers!”

Aya gently clinked the mugs together, and held it near her chest, treating it like some kind of hot water bottle as she unconsciously shuffled closer to Hina. She seemed to be eternally warm, even when it was a cold night like tonight. Aya briefly wondered if that meant Sayo was always cold. She’d never ask her that, though.

There was a nudge to her side. “Look!” Hina said, pointing up to the sky. As Aya looked up, a bright white light sped through the sky with a short trail behind it.

“A shooting star...” She had never seen one before, but she had heard of them many times. They seemed to only happen in books and movies, but here she was, witnessing one firsthand.

“Quick, everyone make a wish!” Kokoro said, and the chattering amongst the girls immediately fell silent.

Aya shut her eyes. She wanted, above else, for tonight to be a success. For her to tell Hina how she felt without messing up.

And maybe, just maybe, Hina might return her feelings.

She opened her eyes again with a strong resolve. She turned to Hina and opened her mouth, but was immediately interrupted by the girl herself.

“Hey, Aya-chan, can I share your scarf?”

Aya blinked once, twice, whilst her brain processed what was just said. “Uh... sure, but how?” Real smooth.

With a grin, Hina unwrapped Aya’s scarf, leaned into her, and wrapped it again around them both. It was fortunately long enough to cover them both, but it still meant that by now, they were so close, Aya could feel Hina’s warm breath on her neck.

“It’s so warm, just like you...” Hina sighed happily, and Aya straightened up. Did she just hear that right?

Her cheeks heated up and she turned her head, trying to busy herself with counting the many stars littering the dark sky.

“Wait!” Hina said suddenly. She dug around in her pockets for something. “I promised Sis that I’d take some pictures for her!” She pulled out her phone, a teal case to match her hair.

Aya watched as she snapped pictures, standing up and moving around and then sitting back down and turning the phone at different angles. It was expected that she was a good photographer too, among everything else.

“How about one of us?” Hina asked after a few minutes of endlessly taking photos. She held up the phone in front of them both without waiting for an answer.

“Sure!” Aya fiddled with her hair, tossing it over her shoulders, and she put her fingers up in a peace sign. Hina threw an arm around her waist, bringing her in closer. This would be nice to go on her blog later.

Hina started counting. “Three, two, one!”

There was a flash, and Hina brought her phone back in to see the result. On the screen, the picture was perfect. Both girls wore large smiles with cheeks tinted pink from excitement. Behind them, the stars lit up the sky.

It looked almost like a date.

“This almost looks like a date, doesn’t it?”

Aya jumped. Apparently, Hina also noticed the implications behind the picture, but she didn’t sound mad. In fact, she stated it so casually that she wondered if she’d misheard it.

“I guess it does, a little...” Aya looked away, sparing herself from whatever expression Hina was wearing right now.

“Yeah, it kinda does,” came a voice from above Aya. She looked up to see Misaki standing there, arms folded with a knowing look in her eyes. It seemed like everyone knew about Aya’s humongous, massive crush except Hina herself. And the thought made her want to hide in a hole for all eternity.

She knew this was the time. There would be no more fearing, no more running away from her feelings. She could do this.

Aya took a deep breath; cleared her throat. “Hina-chan... I really like you.”

There. She did it. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching and unclenching her fists. There was a short silence.

“I really like you too!”

Her eyes snapped open. Hina was right in front of her face, eyes sparkling. “I love you and all of Pastel Palettes! You’re the best friends I could ever have!”

Aya’s heart dropped. “No, I mean... I mean I, uh, like you as more than a friend. Like... a girlfriend.”

Kaoru turned around, a single tear glistening in her eye. “Ah, how brave. It truly is-“

Chisato’s hand slapped over her mouth.

By now, everyone there was watching Aya and Hina, completely silent with their eyes darting back and forth between the two. Hina blinked as she processed Aya’s words.

Then she burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Aya-chan!” she giggled, patting Aya’s back, who at that moment just wanted to roll down the hill and accept her death. “That’s all you were worried about? I thought it was something really big!”

“But I-“

“I mean, I’d liked you for _ages_ , y’know? And I thought you knew that but was just too busy or something, and we were basically already dating!”

Whatever Aya was about to say completely disappeared in her mind, replaced by confusion and joy. It was a weird mix.

Hina liked her back.

_Hina_ liked her back.

Hina liked _her_ back.

Her sight began to blur, and she could already feel the tears threatening to escape. But Hina grabbed her and tightly wrapped her arms around her, and she could only focus on that. The two bands present were all cheering, but Aya ignored them in favour of listening to Hina’s heartbeat beneath her jacket and scarf that they shared.

The twinkling stars looked down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret Santa gift for @loversfctune on Twitter!! I hope you like this hinaaya fluff, and I hope you had a great Christmas!
> 
> Anyway you won’t be seeing me for a long time because guess who got some switch games for Christmas?? I’m really excited to play them tbh so yeahh
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!!!


End file.
